


it's the sunrise (and those brown eyes)

by peachtones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Boys, just the boys bein domestic, takes place in a college setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “I don’t want to get out of bed,” Yukhei started to say through the yawn, “I want to stay in bed forever. I should just go back to sleep.”“Mm, but you just woke up, though,” Jungwoo said. “Both of you.”“We could just cuddle instead,” Mark suggested. “If we fall asleep, we fall asleep.”“Ooh, smart,” Yukhei said, holding his hand up for a high-five, to which Mark obliged. “Cuddle with us, hyung.”





	it's the sunrise (and those brown eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> "i wanna write smth short and cute" i said. 3.3k later
> 
> (title taken from best part by h.e.r. ft daniel caesar!)

Suddenly thrust into the realm of consciousness, Mark was acutely aware of only two things -- one, his right side was unusually warm, and two, he had most definitely slept through the alarm he'd set last night, if the rays of sunlight filtering in through the window was anything to go by.

He stared at the window for a moment -- looking outside at the way the sun filtered through the one and only tree visible from the window of Jungwoo’s bedroom -- before his eyes slid back shut, having been barely open in the first place, and shuffled around a little to find a new and more comfortable angle to lay his head. A moment after, he shoved his foot out from under the comforter to try and cool down, since the in persistent warmth on his right side didn’t seem to be going anywhere. He knew he should probably get up, but his body was stubbornly trying to drag him back into the realm of sleep, absolutely not caring one bit that he had slept through his alarm. Finding no strength to fight back against his body’s wishes, he fell back asleep. 

 

There was no way for Mark to determine to determine how much time had passed before he woke back up, at his brain's insistence -- it could've been minutes, or even hours, or maybe he hadn't even actually woken up in the first place and he had just had one of those crazy dreams where you dream about waking up but don't actually wake up. He didn't know. Probably not, but it couldn’t necessarily be ruled out. All he knew was that the sun was in a different position than it had been when he’d first woken up. (If he’d even actually woken up. Brains were freaky.)

This time he pried his eyes open, blinking with more force than necessary as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to work his way out of the haziness from sleep that remained. He attempted to bring his hands up to rub at the sleep that was sticking to the corners his eyes, but only one arm obeyed his brain's commands -- the other felt weighed down. He realized then that he couldn't feel his fingertips. Or his hand. Or his whole arm, in general. Oh. Maybe he'd fallen asleep in a weird position and his arm had fallen asleep. He tried to move it again, but nothing happened. Weird. He raised his head slightly and looked to the right, only to see Yukhei's head pillowed just below the joint of his shoulder and bicep, fast asleep with his head essentially buried in the armpit of Mark's sweatshirt, snoring softly. He dropped his head back down onto the pillow. Ah, so that explained the warmth and the reason why he couldn't feel his arm. He didn’t remember Yukhei being there when he’d went to go take his nap, so he must’ve crawled into bed sometime between then and the early hours of the morning. Not that Mark minded, but having feeling and mobility in his right arm would be great.

More awake than he’d been a moment ago, he took notice of that fact that not only had Yukhei fallen asleep on him, but he’d also thrown both an arm and a leg over him, cheek squished against his collarbone. Okay. So he was trapped. (It wasn’t that he didn't have the heart move and potentially result in waking up his soundly sleeping boyfriend, it was that Yukhei was one of the clingiest and deepest sleepers in the history of man and that if he even tried to slip out of his hold, it would become a vice grip and he would be Even More Trapped than before, Yukhei still dead asleep.) He let out a deep sigh, bringing the hand he could actually use up to his eyes to finally rub the sleep out of them. He was probably gonna be stuck there for a while then, until Yukhei woke up. At least he didn’t have to pee.

Deciding that he could pass the time until then on his phone, he shoved his hand under the pillow that was beneath his head, feeling around for his phone. A confused frown began to form on his face when he couldn't find it -- he was pretty sure he’d shoved under there before he’d fallen asleep. Still, he turned his head to the side, and let out a soft groan of frustration when he saw that his phone had been relocated from where he'd shoved it under the pillow to the nightstand along with his glasses, just out of reach. He couldn't even check the time, as Jungwoo did not own an alarm clock (or any clock, for that matter). Yukhei’s watch was on the nightstand too, but it was angled just enough so that he couldn’t read the clock face. Of course.

So, in a last ditch attempt to entertain himself he returned his gaze to the ceiling, beginning to count the faintly green glow-in-the-dark stars that were almost invisible against the white paint. As he counted, his mind drifted to the memory of when he and Yukhei had been out running some errands together and just so happened to find a few packages of the stars on a clearance end cap in a craft store they’d somehow wound up in. At that point, Jungwoo had only a few stars stuck to his ceiling and they’d decided he needed more so they ended up buying as many packages as they could find and-- oh, wait, shit. He lost count, getting distracted by the memory. He sighed, returning his gaze to the corner of the room, and began counting again.

 

Mark had almost fallen back asleep by the time he heard the door creak softly -- he hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed until he was blinking them back open. He lifted his head up just in time to see a slightly blurry figure slip into the room, gently closing the door behind him. Mark blinked, confused, before he lowered his head, watching the person carefully and quietly make their way over to Jungwoo’s desk. They shrugged off the jacket they were wearing and threw it over the back of the desk chair before turning around, an expression of surprising appearing on their face (presumably? They were too far away from Mark to really tell, but that’s what it looked like) before it was replaced with a smile.

“Did I wake you up?” the person asked softly. He recognized that voice: it was Jungwoo.

It took Mark a moment to register the question had been directed at him -- he shook his head. Well, technically Jungwoo had woken him up, but he hadn’t meant to fall back asleep in the first place. He brought his hand that hadn’t been commandeered by a sleeping Yukhei to rub at his eyes again, to dig out the sleep he had missed the first time.

He heard Jungwoo walk over to the bed and asked, voice a tone lower and scratchy from sleep, “what time is it?” 

“A little past eleven.” Jungwoo seated himself on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to run a hand through Mark’s bedhead, “you know, you kinda look like a little, disgruntled lion cub right now.”

Mark pouted, dropping his hand from his eyes to see Jungwoo grinning down at him. Wait. Mark blinked owlishly, before bringing his hand up to Jungwoo’s hair. It was different color. He hadn’t noticed it when Jungwoo had entered the room, but now it was all he could focus on.

"Oh," Mark voiced, hand carding through Jungwoo’s hair, lifting it away from his head so he could look at the strands. It hadn't been that color last night -- it was now blond, his previous brown hair bleached so that was almost white, but not quite. He ran his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair again, but this time gingerly held a strand away from Jungwoo's head, twisting it between his fingers in the sunlight so he could see the color better. It was almost yellow, a color that reminded him of crystallized honey.  "That's new."

Jungwoo changed his position, moving so he could comfortably prop himself up on Mark’s chest while still being mindful of Yukhei’s arm that still had a hold on the youngest. "It is. I was gonna ask if either of you wanted to come with me to the salon this morning but both of you were still dead asleep. In other news, I now have an incredibly cute phone background.”

“It looks nice,” he mumbled as he moved his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair again, watching the silky strands run through his fingertips before his hand rested on the nape of older’s neck. “You look nice.”

“Thank you.” Jungwoo leaned just far enough forward to leave a peck on Mark’s lips. 

“I mean it,” Mark said, sincere, his fingers played absently with the shorter hair at the nape of Jungwoo’s neck as he looked up at Jungwoo. “You look, like, really good. Really, really good. Spectacular. Dazzling. I’m trying to think of another word but my brain isn’t providing me with any that are good enough.”

Jungwoo hummed in acknowledgement, a soft smile blooming across his lips as he asked, “you just want another kiss, don’t you?”

Mark nodded unabashedly. Jungwoo could always see right through him, so there was no use in denying it. 

Jungwoo pulled himself off Mark’s chest so he could properly lean in to press one, two, three kisses to his boyfriend’s lips. “Satisfied?”

Mark stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and shook his head, having fully expected Jungwoo to indulge him by peppering his face with kisses, but was met with a tender kiss instead. He wasn’t gonna complain, though. Especially not when Jungwoo started to deep the kiss, easily coaxing Mark’s lips open. Jungwoo licked into his mouth and then he was struck with the sudden realization that he hadn’t been able to brush his teeth yet. Oh god, he probably had horrible morning breath too. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” Mark murmured against Jungwoo’s mouth, a halfhearted protest. He didn’t really want to stop kissing him, but like, his dental hygiene was something he cared about. Who would rather kiss someone with gross morning breath when they could get some pleasantly minty kisses instead? Probably literally everyone.

Jungwoo pulled back just far enough to look Mark in the eye. “Mark, I don’t care. We’ve been dating for long enough that I don’t really care if you don’t brush your teeth before we kiss. That ship sailed a long time ago.”

Just as Mark was about to open his mouth again, Yukhei croaked out, “ _ me tooo, _ ” from where his face was buried in Mark’s armpit. Jungwoo and Mark to shared a look -- they hadn’t realized that he had woken up. 

“ _I want kisses_ _toooooo_ ,” Yukhei whined. Without even bothering to open his eyes, he rolled his head so it was resting on Mark’s bicep rather than his shoulder and puckered his lips, awaiting a kiss of his own from Jungwoo. A laugh escaped from Jungwoo’s lips at the sight, and he leaned over Mark to indulge his needy boyfriend’s request and drop a few kisses on his waiting lips. Once Yukhei had received kisses from Jungwoo, he angled his head towards Mark and puckered his lips again. Mark, as best as he could with Yukhei’s head still resting on his bicep and his limbs thrown over him, rolled onto his side so he could do the same thing Jungwoo had just done. Satisfied with getting kisses from both of his boyfriends, Yukhei rolled onto his back and starfished out, stretching and yawning before blinking his eyes open.

Mark, free from Yukhei’s sleepy clutches, sat up, immediately groaning at the feeling of pins and needles that flooded his arm. He rubbed his shoulder as he wiggled his fingers, even though he couldn’t feel them. “This is all your fault,” he mumbled, wiggling his arm in Yukhei’s direction, “any longer and they would’ve had to amputate my arm due to tissue death.”

Yukhei smiled sheepishly up at him. “Sorry babe.”

“That’s just a pinched nerve,” Jungwoo said as he spread himself out across the bed, pillowing his head on Yukhei’s stomach, his legs draped over Mark’s own, “not a loss of blood flow, so no tissue damage.”

“Okay, pre-med,” Mark ribbed.

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Yukhei suddenly exclaimed, running his hand through Jungwoo’s hair like Mark had done earlier. “Your hair is a different color!”

Jungwoo grinned, and so did Mark. 

“Yes, it is.” Jungwoo rolled his head so he was looking up at Yukhei. “Do you like it?”

“It’s pretty,” Yukhei decided. “Like you.”

“Oh my god,” Mark said, scrunching up his face, cringing. Even though it was his boyfriend, complimenting his other boyfriend, he still couldn’t handle cheesy lines lie that; he’d do the same if either of them had said the same to him. It was worst coming from Yukhei, who would purposely use his cheesiest lines on him just to watch him seize up with embarrassment. 

“Shut up, Mark Lee,” Jungwoo said, pointing at him accusingly, “you have no room to talk.”

“He said something cheesy earlier, didn’t he?” Yukhei asked, like Mark wasn’t in the room, not even a half foot away from him.

“He did,” Jungwoo confirmed, and continued in a stage whisper, “but he had an ulterior motive.”

Yukhei let out a faked scandalized gasp, which had Mark grinning and rolling his eyes. 

“Is it a crime to want kisses?” Mark groaned.

Solemnly, Yukhei said, “if it is, I’m getting life without parole.”

“I’d bail you out,” Jungwoo immediately said, and Mark nodded in agreement. “That, or bribe the police. Or fabricate evidence so that you wouldn’t be convicted in the first place.”

In a bout of dramatics, Yukhei threw his arm over his face. “You two would be the cause for my incarceration in the first place.”

“Hashtag-Xuxi-Going-To-Jail-Party,” Mark mumbled, before he broke into laughter. Jungwoo grinned, unable to not laugh himself after hearing Mark’s.

“Oh my god.” Yukhei threw his arm off his face just to give Mark disapproving look, which made Mark giggle more. “That’s the worst thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Jungwoo patted Yukhei’s chest. “You set yourself up for it though, babe.”

“I guess I did,” Yukhei sighed. He stretched his arms out above his head, letting out a content sound as he did before a yawn overtook him. “I don’t want to get out of bed,” he started to say through the yawn, “I want to stay in bed forever. I should just go back to sleep.”

“Mm, but you just woke up, though,” Jungwoo said. “Both of you.”

Yukhei shrugged as best as he could while laying down. “And? I can nap whenever, wherever. Just got a good eight hours of sleep? I’d be down to go right back to sleep. You know how college life is.”

“Okay, mood,” Jungwoo muttered under his breath.

“We could just cuddle instead,” Mark suggested. “If we fall asleep, we fall asleep.”

“Ooh, smart,” Yukhei said, holding his hand up for a high-five, to which Mark obliged. “Cuddle with us, hyung.”

“Let me change first,” Jungwoo said, before he crawled off the bed.

He pulled off his sweater as made his way to his closet, which caused the shirt he’d been wearing underneath it to ride up and reveal a strip of his stomach. Yukhei let out a quiet wolf whistle and Jungwoo shot him the finger once he’d freed his hand from the sleeve. Mark giggled at the scene, his giggles increasing into full-bodied laughter when Jungwoo tugged off his jeans and threw them at Yukhei, who caught them and threw them back at the older. Once he’d changed into a pair of basketball shorts that definitely weren’t his (Mark wasn’t sure if they were his or Yukhei’s. Probably Yukhei’s, since he seemed to have an endless collection of them) he sauntered back to his bed and proceeded to sandwich himself between Mark and Yukhei, kicking the comforter off the bed and letting the younger two (read: Yukehi) cage him in with their arms (and legs, in Yukehi’s case). 

A comfortable silence settled between them. Yukhei’s hand found Mark’s over Jungwoo and he laced their fingers together. Mark gave a his hand a light squeeze, which he returned. It was nice, and Mark let his eyes drift closed again.

"You work today, right Yukhei?" Jungwoo asked softly, and Yukhei made an affirmative noise. “What time?”

"Two,” he mumbled, “but was gonna go workout before I went in."

"Oh, I think I might go with you,” Mark said, mentally going through his schedule for the day. “Since I was gonna go anyway after I studied with Jeno." 

There was a short pause before a quiet  _ oh shit _ slipped out from between Mark’s lips. He’d forgotten about his study date with Jeno; it was the reason he had set an alarm last night in the first place, so he could get back to his dorm before curfew and be ready to head to the library first thing in the morning with Jeno so they could study for a test they had coming up in their shared Stats class. 

Mark was about ready to fling himself out of bed and book it back to campus, but sensing that, Jungwoo put an arm over him. “Baby, relax,” he said soothingly. “Jeno called last night when you didn’t come back to the dorm. We told him you were staying the night, and actually sleeping.”

Yukhei nodded, even though Mark couldn’t see it from where he was laying, and chimed in, “Jeno said, and I quote,  _ Good, he needs it. He’s been studying so much lately I don’t know if he stays up late studying and gets up early to study more, or just doesn’t sleep at all, or what. Seeing him stressed is making me stressed, and stress is bad for the baby. That’s me. I’m the baby.  _ He’s not wrong, babe.”

“He rescheduled your study date for tomorrow, though, at the reasonable afternoon time of two p.m. instead of seven in the morning, so don’t stress about it.” Jungwoo squished his hand to Mark’s far cheek so he could kiss the one closest to him. 

Mark was too far away for Yukhei to give him a kiss too, so he moved to kiss Jungwoo on the cheek and told him, “give that to him for me.”

Without hesitation, Jungwoo pressed another kiss to Mark’s cheek, Yukhei’s kiss. “Today is for relaxing, okay? No stress, no studying, just spending some good quality time with your boyfriends. We can go on a date later, even.”

Mark nodded, settling back into the mattress. “Yeah, okay.”

"But if you still wanted to go to the gym, we wouldn’t even have to get out of bed to work out," Yukhei said, purposely raising himself up a bit so he could wiggle his eyebrows at Mark over Jungwoo.

“Oh my god,” was all Mark could say, hand going to cover his face.

Jungwoo sighed, exasperated. "I thought you were going to nap." 

“I am,” Yukhei said, exhaling through his nose as he settled back down, nuzzling his head into the space between Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder. The silence settled around them again, but only lasted a few minutes before Yukehi’s stomach grumbled loudly. “Okay, maybe not.”

“I’m surprised that didn’t happen sooner,” Mark confessed.

“Me too,” Jungwoo agreed. “Do you guys want breakfast or lunch, though?”

“Yes,” Yukhei answered at the same time Mark said, “I just want hash browns.”

“Brunch it is, then,” Jungwoo decided for them. With great effort, he hauled himself up into a sitting position, not at all being helped by Mark and Yukhei combining forces to try and keep him in a horizontal position with their arms and legs thrown over him. “Demons, both of you,” he rebuked halfheartedly, when they pulled him back down, but conceded when they showered him with kisses before releasing him from their clutches. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry jungwoo's bed is king sized, they all fit in it
> 
>  
> 
> original fic bits that didn't make the final cut:  
> \- there's a faint blue stain on jungwoo's ceiling from yukhei throwing a ball of slime at it  
> \- jeno smuggled one of his cats on campus and into his and mark's shared dorm room for a night. there was cat hair everywhere for a solid month  
> \- mark going to the bathroom just to brush his teeth after yukhei released him from his clutches in case they made out more  
> \- jeno went on a date with jaemin since he didn't have to study with mark  
> \- yukhei was giving both jungwoo and mark forehead kisses
> 
>  
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
